


fifteen OT4 things

by 30toseoul



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30toseoul/pseuds/30toseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five things that surprised John about shacking up with his teammates<br/>five reasons why the team had to get the bigger room<br/>five times Lorne wishes he could have joined the 'team bonding'</p>
            </blockquote>





	fifteen OT4 things

**five things that surprised John about shacking up with his teammates**

1\. How Ronon was the one who turned out to be an Olympic-level cuddler. Which was really nice, until the night John woke up having a lot of trouble breathing because Ronon was draped mostly on top of him like an extremely heavy and muscular blanket, and he couldn't roll free because Rodney was wedged against his side and sleeping just as soundly as Ronon, and John had to hiss, " _Teyla!_ " in a choked voice until she came to his rescue and pried Ronon off.

2\. How Teyla sang in her sleep when she was very tired. It was quiet, and more of a melodic humming than actual singing, but John knew he wasn't the only one who liked it. After a while he and Rodney and Ronon started poking each other awake whenever it happened, and they'd listen contentedly until she stopped doing it or they drifted off again.

3\. How Rodney could be hilarious even in the middle of fucking, like when he gasped out between moans, "I haven't spent this much time on my back since I was fifteen and had mono," and John found himself shaking with laughter and coming his brains out at the same time.

4\. How it inadvertently reminded him that he was pushing forty, because he'd never thrown out his back having sex before.

5\. How it should have been weird and unsettling and confusing with four of them in a bed and in a relationship, and how it totally wasn't.

.

**five reasons why the team had to get the bigger room**

1\. John honestly hadn't meant to leave it in the way; there wasn't a lot of space with all of their stuff that had migrated to Rodney's room. When Teyla's foot hit his skateboard and she went down in a flailing heap, he thought he did a pretty good job of not laughing. He was also smart enough not to mention that she was probably just mad because it was the first time he'd managed to take her down in months.

2\. Ronon thought the whole thing was stupid. _He_ hadn't known that John was irrationally terrified of snakes, so he wasn't being malicious when he walked in with the greenhouse mascot twined around his fingers. He certainly hadn't expected John to hide in the bathroom until a neutral third party verified that the snake was gone, or to refuse to speak to Ronon for a day and a half, or to demand that they immediately start looking for a room with two exits.

3\. When Rodney came out of the shower and found them finishing off his Double Stuf Oreos, it wasn't pretty. "I don't give a fuck if my room's the biggest!" he shouted, snatching away the empty cookie container and then bouncing it off John's head. "I'm tired of supplying all the after-sex munchies! Get your own cookies! My _sister_ sent me those!"

4\. It took a ridiculously long time to get Teyla and Ronon added to the expedition payroll as civilian contractors. A few weeks after that, the SGC started allocating a tiny portion of the weekly databurst for online shopping orders. Closet space became an issue very, very quickly after that.

5\. They were a little--okay, they were being sort of really loud, so it was a while before anyone realized that the pounding noise wasn't coming from the headboard. When Ronon and Rodney finally quit what they'd been doing with their mouths and John and Teyla stopped moaning, it was quiet for about three seconds. Then Chuck yelled from the other side of the wall, "It's two o'clock in the goddamn morning, McKay! Tell your harem to give it a rest before I come over there and gag them!"

.

**five times Lorne wishes he could have joined the 'team bonding'**

1\. Every single time he spars with Teyla. He's always had a thing for women who could pin him down and keep him there.

2\. When he notices that Sheppard helps out whenever Ronon draws evening weapons-cleaning duty. His commander isn't exactly his type, but Lorne would happily go a few rounds if it meant that someone would help _him_ to finish his damn paperwork a little faster.

3\. On M3G-647, in the cold driving rain, after listening to McKay bitch about hypothermia and trenchfoot for three hours. He'd love to have some extra tactics for shutting the guy up.

4\. The late night when he walks past their room and hears Ronon _begging._ Not just because it's hot as hell--although yeah, after about ninety seconds of listening, his dick is so hard that it hurts. It's insane curiosity too, the same thing that made him volunteer for the Stargate program. Lorne really wants to know exactly what they're doing to make him sound like that.

5\. The afternoon when he goes for a run and spots them on the end of a nearby pier with blankets and a cooler and a portable grill. He watches for a little while: Ronon stretched out lazily, Teyla and McKay using his stomach and thigh as headrests, Sheppard glancing back over his shoulder as he turns the steaks. He can hear the murmur of their voices mixed with louder bursts of laughter. They look happier than he's ever seen anyone look in Atlantis, or maybe anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted in the Livejournal **oddball_sga** community on 23 September 2006.


End file.
